Conventionally, there has been monitoring software obtaining information such as a server name, a host name and an IP address from the server. Conventionally, the use application for the server has been managed by using a sticky note, TEPRA (registered trademark) label writer and so on.
Meanwhile, a condition display apparatus has been proposed in which, when a monitored apparatus is in the abnormal condition, elapsed from the occurrence of the abnormal condition, a display size of an abnormal mark indicating the abnormal condition is caused to be larger (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-132340).
In recent years, not only a person with high level expertise for the server, but also a general office user frequently has managed the server as an additional job. For example, while a resource for the blade server is increasing, it has been difficult to collectively manage the resource, and information necessary for an operation. Here, since such a case has been increasing that one physical server is operated as a plurality of virtual servers (virtual machines) by using virtualization technology, it has been difficult to comprehend correspondence between the physical server and the virtual server.
In the conventional technique in which the monitoring software manages the server by obtaining the information such as the server name, the host name and the IP address from the server, it is not possible to display, on the screen simulating the physical location of the physical servers, physical server information, and logical server information including the information on the use application for the logical server and so on, which are related to each physical server, and to cause a user to comprehend the information for a server group to be managed, which includes a plurality of the physical servers functioning as the logical server.
In the conventional technique, it is not possible to list-display, in one screen, status of the whole server group, status of each server, status of the logical server, and the use application for each server.
When the physical server is switched to another physical server, or the physical location of the physical server is moved, in some conventional technique in which, the use application for the server is managed by using the sticky note, TEPRA (registered trademark) label writer and so on, it is difficult to comprehend which server is used for which use.